


A Concerned Citizen

by AndiiErestor



Series: Oracle of Imladris [38]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: In the middle of the night, a cloaked figure sneaks into the stables to leave a gift for a weary captain's journey.
Series: Oracle of Imladris [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1198450
Kudos: 5





	A Concerned Citizen

A hooded figure snuck into the stables in the dead of night. Silent on bare feet, they managed to get past the late-night workers without being seen, and headed towards the stall of one Asfaloth. He offered the pale white horse an apple and smiled as the horse took the fruit, and pat his nose quickly, before returning to his self-appointed task.

Saddle, bags and other riding accoutrement were laid out beside the stall in preparation for the next day’s venture. The dark stranger glanced around discreetly, making sure they weren’t seen before creeping forward, opening one of the saddlebags and depositing inside a very small jar.

The glass jar was the size of a small plum, with rose petals, basil, horsetail, cinnamon, and black pepper. In it, also, appeared to be a small piece of parchment – burnt – and melted wax, leftover from the candle that had sealed the herbs and ashes together.

Next to the jar the cloaked figure placed a letter:

_Safety on your journey;_

_Sleep on restless nights;_

_Strength and courage_

_To return to us,_

_And bless us with your light._

_\- A concerned citizen_


End file.
